Not Too Far From The Tree
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: Rachel is just your normal teenager, with those pesky hormones kicking in for the one and only Quinn Fabray. So it becomes a whirlwind Romance but will it shine hot or just crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

**Not Too Far From The Tree**

_**Hey guys! So here is a New Story! It is very much AU with the same backstory of Quinn making Rachel's life hell but no Pregnancy. Please Read and Review.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee.**_

**Chapter I**

"_You're a vampire."_

"_I didn't think you'd be the one to figure it out, Santana maybe, but not you."_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_You never seemed to care about me except to tear me down so I wouldn't have pegged you as a stalker. Hold on, now that I truly think about it, all of it does make sense in a twisted kind of way. But why did you follow me here anyhow?"_

"_I was trying to get over y— some relationship issues."_

"_Trouble in paradise?"_

Rachel's condescending tone isn't lost on Quinn.

"_Rich coming from the girl whose relationships end with her heart broken."_

"_Please, I was never in love with those idiots. I'd much rather curvaceous hips and soft lips."_

With a wink she turns to leave.

"_Stop!"_

"_What? There is no reason for me to stay, I'm not in the mood to listen to your repressed lemon rants."_

"_What, you got to 'feed'?"_

Forced air quotes.

"_You think your funny, ha. But yes i'm off to 'feed' as you put it."_

"_Your going to be a blood sucking fiend? Got yourself up in a frenzy Man-hands? "_

"_No, i'm not, I'm rather shocked that you would accuse me of such a thing. Being a heart-less bitch is more of a 'you' thing, Head Bitch Quinn."_

The Cheerleader just stands there shocked by Rachel's verbal attack.

"_Sorry I didn't mean to be such a bitch, i'm just really on edge. I need to go feed on Lennox."_

The name snapped Quinn out of her shock.

"_Lennox?"_

"_Yeah that's my girlfriend"_

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_Why do you seem so surprised? It's all an act, babe, I'm not nearly as eccentric and I dress in such a way that I have you staring; I can be rather charming."_

"_You can't."_

"_I can't? What can't I do Quinn? I'm a vampire I can do whatever I fucking want to."_

With that last snide comment Rachel starts to walk away Quinn reacts quickly and pulls back on Rachel's arm and the Vampire let's herself be pulled back so their lips press together. Rachel can't help but kiss the lips she's wanted to kiss since she saw the blond with her mischievous grin; when she got slushied for the first time. Rachel pushed Quinn slightly away just a hair breath.

"_Quinn, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_I love you. I'm in love with you, always have been."_

"_What are you talking about, earlier I was just trying to rile you up."_

"_I hate the fact that you are usually right; but I am, in fact, in love with you."_

Rachel quickly recoils as her fangs ascend.

"_You should know better than to provoke a vampire! Playing with my emotions isn't a good idea right now."_

Quinn takes a swift step forward. She puts her hands lightly on Rachel's cheeks.

"_I'm serious Rachel, i've never hated you. I've always loved you."_

Shed one lone tear.

"_Why are you saying all this now? You could have just not slushied me in the first place."_

"_I've never cared enough to a point where I wanted to piss off my parents. It has all seemed easier just to do what they want me to, that way my life would just keep moving forward. I have never actually given a fuck; that is, till now. Please forgive me."_

"_That's all good and dandy but you must notice that this between has a lot going against it. Not only do your parents not agree but your popularity will diminish. Let alone the fact that I happen to be a 'blood sucking fiend'! You should have hiked up your skirt and let your knight in shining armor save you; keeping you safe from me, because I'm the most dangerous thing for you right now."_

"_I'd never let anybody but you save me Rach because I know you'd never hurt me."_

"_Are you completely sure?"_

With her eyebrow raised Rachel moves fast toward Quinn.

"_You have no reason to believe that, plus we are enemies."_

Strong arms turn Quinn around so that she's in a prone position with the Vampire flush against her back, neck exposed. The Cheerleader counters with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"_I knew you must have at least felt something when you didn't kill me then and there."_

Rachel takes a step back from Quinn. Her fangs descend and her pupils dilate. She turns to leave but is stopped by a hand on her elbow. She could have once again easily broken out of Quinn's grasp, but they both know she doesn't want to.

"_We both know you love me too."_

"_Quinn, I have a girlfriend."_

"_I know that, now."_

It was Quinn's turn to avert her gaze.

"_Hey, Quinn, hey I'm so sorry."_

"_Why are you sorry? I understand that you have somebody already. Doesn't stop me from wishing it was me, but I'll back off."_

"_That's not what I meant."_

Rachel lifts Quinn's chin and looks deeply into her eyes.

"_I'm sorry, that now you're stuck with me, Quinn."_

"_Wait, so what does that mean?"_

"_I've always been yours."_

"_Really?"_

"_I just have to take care of some loose ends."_

"_You mean, break up with your girlfriend?"_

"_It's not really like that."_

Quinn quirks an eyebrow.

"_Come with me and i'll explain."_

Rachel holds out her outstretched hand.

"_Come with me Quinn."_

No hesitation from Quinn's end; she takes the hand and gets pulled by Rachel.

"_Oh by the way, please don't tell Santana, she's a werewolf, and I don't want drama."_

Both halt once again.

"_Wait Santana's a werewolf!"_

"_She doesn't even know yet, not my place to tell her."_

"_Today is just full of surprises."_

"_I just hope you know what you are getting into."_

"_Trust me, i've spent the better part of High School trying not to love you. Right now seemed to be as good time as any because I could tell you were vulnerable. I'm also not letting the silly thing as you being a vampire stop—"_

"_Succubus Vampire."_

"_What?"_

"_I am a Vampire, but I am also a Succubus; and you shouldn't take it lightly Quinn. I'm two kinds of predator I could ruin your life, at least any semblance of a normal one."_

"_Normal has never been something i've looked for."_

"_Kettle meet pot. Don't be so quick to judge. You don't know the gravity of the situation."_

"_Rachel no, do not shut me out, let me be there for you."_

"_I won't shut you out, just come with me and then make your decision. Don't feel like you owe me anything it will be your choice."_

"_What are you saying?"_

Rachel holds out her hand.

"_Come with me."_

Without any hesitation once again Quinn grabs hold of the soft yet strong hand of the one and only Rachel Barbara Berry Succubus Vampire.

**Please Read and Review! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Readers! Here is Chapter Two hope you like it. Read Review Enjoy!_

_Disclaimers: See Chapter I_

** Chapter II**

They move in sync with each other, hand in hand exactly how it should be. The hand interlaced with its perfect match helps bring both of them together and feel more whole then they ever have.

"_Do you miss it?"_

"_Miss what?"_

"_Having a normal life since this is going to change everything about your life."_

Held breath that the Vampire kept in comes rushing out.

"_I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me. So it seems its time to meet the 'girlfriend.'"_

Pregnant Pause.

"_She isn't going to try and kill me right?"_

"_Try?"_

"_You wouldn't let her kill me."_

"_Of course I wouldn't but don't worry she won't do anything. She is rather harmless if you get past the whole bloodsucking Vampire thing."_

Nervous Chuckle the agitated Head Cheerleader expresses, following Rachel past a Ravine they get to an old and decrepitude Mansion. Quinn grips Rachel's hand and Rachel kisses Quinn's cheek.

"_It is fine."_

With a reassured glance they go into what looks like a squeaky clean Mansion yet there is something unsettling about this place. Quinn's apprehension is apparent in the slight shrug of her shoulders.

"_This spot is where a horrible tragedy happened hence why everything seems so 'off,' no need to get into it now."_

"_Is that part of being a Vampire?"_

"_What? Horrible things? Why yes it is and if you are not comfortable with it I can understand that. You are free to go. Don't think that because I love you and I am a Vampire, that you are forced to be here."_

Quinn, with haste, plants her lips upon Rachel's unsuspecting ones.

They both very much revel in the complete solace of their lips both parties it meant a huge variety of dreams becoming true. They walk into the room and Quinn saw a girl, a very pretty girl who had quite the likeness to herself.

"_Oh, Little One, could you have been more obvious?"_

Rachel just ducks her head trying to hide her blush. The two old friends hug each other tightly for a little over the limit Quinn thought was friend zone territory.

"_You might want to let go, Little One, Quinn seems to be quite antsy, she does do that eyebrow raise expression."_

Quinn slack-jawed looked at the two women. With Lennox's arm lazily slung on Rachel's shoulders the diva looks at the love of her life, with a dopy smile upon her lips.

"_Lennox, this is the one and only Queen Quinn Fabray."_

"_I didn't know that we were in the presence of royalty Little One! I would have brought out the crystal!"_

Quinn looked mortified.

"_Q, no need to throw a fuss, I was only joshing. Little One, go and comfort your beloved."_

Rachel looks sheepishly at Lennox and walks over to Quinn and kisses her cheek. She looks directly into Quinn's eyes and gives her a shimmering smile. Closing the space between them, Rachel holds onto Quinn's hand, melting into her side.

"_She's a keeper Little One, I knew she was the right one for you."_

Quinn quirks her eyebrow once again staring at Rachel. The idea of Rachel confiding everything to her competition hurt. Visions of Rachel and Lennox laying in bed naked as the Succubus Vampire told the other Vampire her deepest darkest secrets. She knew she couldn't really blame the Vampire however tell that to the Jealousy pumping through her veins.

"_What?"_

The confused and slightly exasperated look upon Rachel's face was rather cute but the Jealously clouded over Quinn's hazel eyes.

"_Did you tell her everything?"_

Comes out a little more severe than the Cheerleader anticipated.

"_Of course I did she's my best friend Quinn."_

With exasperation in her voice Rachel spills this information.

With that the cheerleader recoils from the Vampire. Jealousy fully controlling the Hazel-eyed goddess.

"_Quinn?"_

"_Just don't Rachel!"_

"_Wha—What? What's wrong?"_

Rachel looks to her right staring at Lennox for some sign of help.

"_Little One, you can't be this dense or else I would have never selected you!"_

Big brown eyes shone in confusion and Lennox let's out a sigh.

"_She's threatened by me, she's jealous but Quinn you should—"_

"_You don't fucking know me."_

This is all but growled out through clenched teeth. Quinn's icy head bitch in charge façade came back, firmly into place.

"_Quinn, what's wrong? I don't understand."_

Rachel holds out her hand for Quinn to hold onto.

"_How could you be jealous? I've always been in love with you. If you don't believe me then give me the chance to show you, let me take you out before you shut down again."_

The same promise she gave Rachel echoes in her head. The head cheerleader seems to calm slightly as her breath evens out. Yet the nagging of the Green-Eyed Monster keeps the rage pumping.

"_Let me deserve you."_

With that Rachel kisses her cheek, this starts to become Rachel's favorite thing to do.

"_Want me to take you home?"_

She bites back, icy and hard.

"_I'll walk."_

With these words hanging in the air, Rachel just stares completely distraught. The cheerleader feels the cold air against her heated cheeks as she walks out the door to her arch Nemesis house. Quite a couple frustrated steps later she hears a whoosh, a Vampire Whoosh.

"_Rachel has sent you what she couldn't come herself? She seems to confide in you quite a fucking lot."_

Anger dripping from her voice.

"_Okay, I get it, your angered and your threatened. But don't close off from Rachel, I haven't seen her this in love with someone since Kathryn—"_

Lennox stops dead in her tracks. She obviously knows she said the wrong thing when Quinn's shoulders go completely rigid. The wise Vampire feels a cold shiver run down her spine. Quinn snaps back with the agility of a rubber band. With fire in her eyes Quinn gets up close to Lennox, not leaving much room for her to run away. It is rather ridiculous to think that a big bad Vampire was afraid of weak fragile Human Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray. But here she is trying to back away,

"_Who the fuck is Kathryn?"_

"_Simmer down PittBull. She is way out of Little One's life. She never crosses her mind because she is always thinking about the one and only Quinn Fabray. Even when you continuously tortured her, I wanted to beat some sense into you, yet she would always talk me down making excuses for you saying that it wasn't the real you. Hell she even yelled your name after I made her cum. FUCK, Little One is going to pitch a fit because I said that."_

Quinn once again was full blown jealous now, she is simply simmering because of the shocking information she learned. Her fists are still clenched at her sides. The cheerleader's jaw is still locked but her head shakes in surrender.

"_How do I compete, how do I do this? I'm an extremely territorial person, you saw how jealous I can get, how am I supposed to compete with the rest of you?"_

Quinn hits the ground on her knees and an exasperated sigh leaves her lips.

"_Fuck." Leaves Lennox's lips._

"_I don't have an answer for you."_

"_So much for learning from experience."_

"_Now I see your bitchy side, Little One wasn't kidding when she said you could be such a 'bitch'; did not know she was into that kind of thing, maybe I should bring it up next time she needs to feed."_

If Lennox didn't know any better, from the animalistic growl and the cheerleader agility, she'd believe Quinn was a vampire. A cold wet chuckle comes from the vampire.

"_You aren't that stupid Quinn, as to attack a Vampire."_

Quinn stops mid-swing, another frustrated sigh.

"_This whole not being in control thing fucking sucks."_

"_You know she'd give up everything to be with you, right?"_

"_That's the exact problem! How could she possibly love me after all I did? Especially now that she sees what a psycho jealous mess I seem to be. I'm so fucking nuts that I'm spilling my guts to a stranger Vampire whose fucking my girlfriend!"_

"_Girlfriend? I thought you couldn't be with her because she's one of us."_

Quinn can't help but chuckle at the Vampire's antics.

"_Stop being such a bitch."_

"_I will, once you do. Rachel has done nothing wrong and I won't let you destroy her over something like this."_

"_I know but it doesn't stop the jealously from pumping through my veins, seeing you and her together made me want to throw up. Especially with the prospect that she will have this basic primal need to 'feed' on YOU."_

"_That's a tough pill to swallow, but you do know that if you asked Little One she would stop right away."_

"_How could I possibly stop her from doing something she needs to do to survive?"_

"_There is a way."_

"_What? How, tell me please this shit is driving me raving mad."_

"_Okay, jeez you reek of desperation."_

The cheerleader rolls her eyes.

"_Let Little One feed on you."_

"_How could I be so stupid as to not think of it?"_

"_Well, I am older and wiser as you would put it."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Jeez someone is testy."_

"_I need to talk to Rachel."_

With that said Quinn leaves in a haste, leaving Lennox to her own devices, mainly her thumbs.

"_Guess I should give them some alone time, in my own humble abode."_

Quinn's lungs breathe in air through rugged haggard white cheerleading sneakers pounded the pavement at hoof speed. She all but jumps up the flight of stairs through the front door hitting something hard. Arms snake around her waist.

"_Quinn? What's wrong? Did Lennox do something? I will kill her!"_

Those become the last words she uttered as firm yet strong yet soft lips press against hers. Rachel let's out a moan of contentment.

"_What was that for, not that i'm complaining, we should have been doing this all along?"_

"_Sorry for being such a jealous bitch."_

"_That's something I love about you."_

"_You like my bitchiness that has made your life a living hell."_

"_About that, uh you never really hurt me with your name calling I mostly acted like it did, I uh baited you so that I could get a reaction out of you."_

Quinn quickly untangles herself from the embrace of the diva Vampire.

"_You did WHAT?"_

"_I liked you, so I figured I could get under your skin to see if you liked me. Along the way my feelings became much more than I ever thought was possible, I fell in love with you from a distance. I started to want to get to know you, hug you, kiss you. But at that point you seemed too hateful, as if you really did hate me, to actually ever like me back."_

"_I still can't believe you did that!"_

"_Itsjustthatscaryquinnisveryhot."_

"_What?"_

The Vampire huffs out

"_It's just that Scary Quinn is very hot."_

"_Really Rachel? Is that all I am to you? A hot piece of ass!"_

"_Of course not Quinn! Have you heard anything i've said?"_

Quinn once again turns and leaves in her own version of a diva storm out. Again Lennox shows up at the worst time.

"_For the love of god, Little One, what in the name of Duchess Elizabeth Bathory did you do now?"_

"_I told her the ruth."_

"_Did you seriously have to do that now? When your relationship is so vicariously on a tight rope?"_

"_It just came out, I couldn't lie to her!"_

"_Was this over you feeding on her because—"_

"_You told her that I could feed on her!"_

That is literally the most irresponsible thing Lennox has ever done. She knew how the young Succubi Vampire would react to her telling her lover of this information.

"_You know I could never do that again! Not after what happened to Kathryn."_

"_Little One, you have to let that go."_

"_How am I supposed to let that go? Huh?"_

"_By not being such a Martyr Little One! It has turned into quite the exasperating affair."_

"_You're the one who told me I should feel bad for what I did!"_

"_Little One stop exaggerating everything! You're not the same person you once were. Let your past mistakes be just that, a past."_

Dark crude laughter releases from the Succubus Vampire's lips.

"_I just can't act this good. It's not in me, not part of my nature. I can't actually care, it screwed me up last time I tried to."_

"_You had me fooled this time Little One. But you shouldn't be so crass with Quinn, she is human after all. It's not her fault that she can't fully comprehend our style of thinking."_

_**Thanks for Reading! Review please! Till Chapter II**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers, I'm so excited all of you like the story! To put some of your minds at ease, Rachel will not be a Succu-Slut in this story, she is very much into Quinn. Thank you all for all the reviews and follows! Here you guys go! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter I **

**Chapter III**

Rachel slumps her shoulders and walks to Lennox with her head down. Lennox starts to pet and stroke Rachel's hair. Her jagged breathing evens out. The younger Vampire wraps her arms around the older Vampire. Even though Rachel did not shed a tear anybody who actually knew Rachel would know how torn up she was inside.

"_What should I do?"_

"_I can't answer that for you Little One; if you love Quinn, as you claim, you are going to have to let your insecurities about Kathryn go."_

If she were human she would have landed on some rather bruised knees but alas one rather nifty Vampire trick is the extremely strong exterior.

"_She needs you, I need you. It has been long enough. Now get yourself together and chase after your girl."_

"_But she said she wanted to walk by herself."_

"_Good grief Little One, She wants you to chase her. How did you get Kathryn if you are this clueless?"_

Without another word uttered the Succubus Vampire is out the door.

Quinn is fighting tears as she walks away from the house that contains her Succubus Vampire. She knows she damn well over reacted, but she's only human. Rachel would understand her insecurities right? But she hasn't chased after her yet. She assumed Rachel would have put up more of a fight. Did she put the nail in the coffin of her newly budding relationship? A whoosh she can't help but roll her eyes.

"_Lennox if you came by to give me another lecture I'm not in the mood!"_

"_No Lennox, it's just me Rachel, I could go get her if you want me to."_

"_Stop being such a cute dork and come over here."_

Quinn's outstretched arms encompass Rachel's Succubus hips. She whispers dangerously close to Rachel's slightly open lips.

"_Just shut up and kiss me."_

Rachel's hazelnut brown eyes shine with desire as she puts her hands on each of Quinn's cheeks. Bring her lips ever so closely to that of her Human's. The slow agonizing pace in which Rachel nips down toward Quinn's lips yet not entirely touching.

The Cheerleader couldn't deal with the teasing anymore so she took some initiative by pulling Rachel's hips flush against her's their lips finally met. The Cheerleader could feel every touch Rachel leaves on her cheeks, hair and the nape of her neck. Her hands can't seem to stay still either. The feverish way these two kissed each other would give off an energy so hot that it seemed to be burning as well as emanating.

Rachel once again pulls slightly away but keeping a very small distance between them. The Vampire's aroma of Raspberries and coffee wafted into Quinn's olfactory senses cause her to sigh in contentment.

"_I could stay like this, just being close to you is all I need."_

"_I didn't peg Vampire to be such a romantic."_

"_I have my moments."_

"_I love you and your moments of spontaneous romanticism."_

Rachel chuckles and then kisses Quinn's cheek once again.

"_Come with me."_

"_You're lucky I trust you."_

Their hands clasp together and Rachel walks them over to, what seemed like a deserted park, a lovely old bench. The Succubus sits onto of the table with her legs open so that Quinn can sit between them.

Throughout the walk over here Quinn's mind had been going on over drive. The idea that school is just tomorrow, now how are you going to play it off. Does Rachel even want to be 'out'? Is Rachel even her girlfriend? Stuck so far in her head she almost didn't feel the soft lips on the nape of her neck.

"_Baby?"_

"_Huh? Oh sorry babe just got slightly distracted."_

"_C'mon Quinn you're a better liar than that, tell me please. I'd like to know what is bothering my girlfriend."_

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel who unknowingly said all the right things.

"_Girlfriend, huh?"_

"_Well, that is if you uh, want to be, i'm sorry that was rather presumptuous of me. I don't even know if you want to be seen with me at school or not."_

A long pale finger is pushed against soft supple lips.

"_Rachel, baby, just kiss your girlfriend."_

Quinn completely turns around to face the one and only Vampire. The big gleaming smile Rachel sends Quinn's way has her stomach clenched and her heart pounding. Their lips meet again, a chaste slow sensual kiss that is soft and comforting. With that Rachel pulls back once again staring into hazel eyes.

"_So, what does this all—"_

"_Rae, can you just hold me for the night? Tomorrow we could talk it through."_

"_Anything for you Quinn"_

They make a dopey smile at one another. Wordlessly Quinn once again follows Rachel and they end up at Rachel's house. They lay down on Rachel's bed with Quinn instinctively pressing into the Succubs's side as Rachel puts her arm around her waist flushing Quinn against her side.

When the light shines through the curtained window Quinn yawns and looks up. She smiles staring up at her girlfriend with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. She kisses her jaw-line but the Vampire wouldn't awaken. The girl is dead to the world when she sleeps, with the pun completely intended. Stretching out her arm Quinn tries to grab something on the nightside table to see if she could wake Rachel up, there surely was a glass of water on there that she could just pour on her adorable beloved. She grabs hold of something cold and has some weight to it.

The cheerleader seizes it and pulls it closer to herself, which is when she realized it was a knife. A puzzled look crosses her face as she stares at the cold piece of metal. Why would Rachel keep a knife by her bedside? Clearly a Vampire could hold their own in a fight, right?

"_Quinn? What are you doing?"_

The Vampire jumps off the bed and puts herself against the wall far from the bed.

"_Rachel?"_

Quinn still holds onto the knife.

"_What are you doing with that knife Quinn?"_

"_I just found it on your night stand, why are you so freaked out."_

"_Put it down Quinn."_

The Cheerleader looks incredulously at her Girlfriend. Is Rachel seriously afraid that she would hurt her with this knife in her hand? How could she possibly think that?

"_You can't possibly be serious Rachel. I found it on your nightstand while i was looking for something to wake you up with."_

"_Okay, I believe you just put it down."_

"_You still believe that I'm trying to kill you? Rachel don't be ridiculous! Plus you're a Vampire why are you so afraid of a knife?"_

"_Please, baby, put the knife down."_

"_Okay, I'm so done having you accuse me of trying to hurt you! I'd never do such a thing and the fact that you'd think I'd do something like that after I told you what actually happened it hurts. I can't be with someone like that!"_

The Cheerleader drops the knife on the floor and heads for the door. Immediately feeling bad Rachel called out to Quinn.

"_Quinn, wait!"_

But she couldn't get herself to say anything to make her stay.

" _I just can't talk to you right now!"_

The Cheerleader left in a huff and with that the Succubus hit the ground. A cold calculating voice made the Succubus's spine crawl.

"_You did the right thing Rachel because you know without a doubt I would have killed her if you said anything. Mind control does have it's perks, I could have very much gotten your pretty little blond girlfriend to cut her own throat, then go right for you. Getting her to leave in such a huff was just pure genius that way I couldn't use her against you. But I still have you to play with and I can deal with that."_

**So? What did you guys think? It's a lovely cliffhanger! Who the actual fuck is this mystery person! Leave me a review of your guesses and i'll answer any questions you guys have! Any suggestions you want in the story just let me know! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is a small snippet! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Read Chapter I**

**Chapter IV**

'It can't be' Rachel chants over and over in her mind. Eyes closed shut in hopes that it was truly a dream.

"_Don't be stupid Rachel of course this is real."_

"_Then why the fuck don't you tell me why you're here?"_

"_You don't seem happy to see me."_

"_Taylor, why on Earth would I ever want to see you ever again."_

"_That hurts Rach, we had fun back in the day."_

A dark chuckle comes from the Teenage Vampire. Her eyes are cold and distant, no emotion, as if with a flick of a switch Rachel just lost all care in her heart.

"_No, you had fun back in the day. Stay away from me and Quinn."_

"_Oh Rachel, you know that is not how this little relationship works."_

"_Fine i'll do whatever you want Taylor, just leave Quinn out of this."_

"_You are so cute when you're all in love!"_

"_Then please don't take it from me."_

The Succubus Vampire stammers these words trying not to choke on them.

"_I said I wouldn't, just need you to keep your end of the deal."_

Once again the ice cold voice of Taylor prickles Rachel's spine. The creepiest part is the fact that Taylor has stayed in the shadows not revealing herself. The Succubus Vampire has no idea what form the shape-shifter has taken. She has seen her in true form and the woman is gorgeous but with a dark prickly inside.

Quinn is still running from the house, wiping stray tears from her eyes. Finally getting to a sidewalk back in town she strides toward her house. Thats when she feels the whoosh of Lennox.

"_I seriously don't want to talk about it."_

Quinn grits out barely with holding a growl emanating from her throat.

"_Woah Q, what's going on?"_

"_Go ask your girlfriend."_

The Cheerleader gives the Vampire a pointed look.

"_Girlfriend? What are— Hold the phone!"_

Lennox appears right in front of Quinn stoping her in her tracks.

"_Q, what happened?"_

"_Your little pet didn't tell you? We broke up!"_

"_You guys what? That makes no sense Little One loves you. Why—"_

The sudden change from worry to such a level of disgust Quinn slightly stepped a few centimeters back. Although Quinn was slightly terrified her human curiosity took over. Therefore when Lennox was about to Vampire whoosh the Cheerleader grabbed onto the Vampire's arm.

Quickly turning around the Vampire came eye to eye with the brazen human.

"_Let me go, Q."_

Lennox was able to say through gritted fangs and all.

"_Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on."_

"_Yo Q, you aight? Need me to go all Lima Heights on your doppelgänger?"_

Quinn's hazel eyes widen, turning quickly to her second in command.

"_No, S, so leave."_

Best icy expression aside Santana just looks behind Quinn.

"_Don't be so rude Q, introduce me to your better looking half."_

The Head Cheerleader can't help but roll her eyes Santana is such a flirt she's going to tell Britt.

"_This is Lennox Rachel's—"_

How is she supposed to answer that, obviously not with the truth. But Quinn's quandary is fixed with Lennox's answer.

"_Rachel's Girlfriend. Nice to meet you…"_

After hearing the first part Quinn snaps her head back to stare at Lennox, ready to slap that smug look on her face. Jealousy, seemingly becoming Quinn's new best friend, courses in the blood vessels of her heart.

"_I'm Santana, but why the fuck are you dating the Hobbit?"_

Hearing said insult Lennox bares her teeth holding back her seething anger.

"_Don't. You. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again."_

The cold iciness of her words and the fierce hatred in her eyes makes Santana stand back.

"_Woah, I didn't mean to offend, its an endearment."_

"_Well, that stops right now."_

With the most forced smile Quinn has ever seen l\Lennox walks away still trembling with anger. Quinn's own anger had subsided to a slight fear of Lennox's rage since she knew just how powerful she really is.

"_Q, why the hell have you been hanging out with hobbit and her very hot 'girlfriend'"_

Air quotes included.

The anger is still floating in her veins, but the words from Santana's mouth ignited them once again.

Pushing off her toes, she takes Santana down by her middle. With a loud crash they hit the sidewalk. Quinn's left hand is squeezing Santana's neck while the right is pulled back ready to smack forward.

"_Q, what the fuck is wrong with you!"_

"_Don't you fucking ever talk about my girlfriend like that again."_

Quinn gets up from the ground.

"_Wait, Q, Berry is YOUR girlfriend. What about Lennox isn't she Berry's girlfriend, damn that chick gets around who the hell knew Berry had it in her."_

"_Santana you are not helping!"_

The Head Cheerleader is pacing back and forth.

The Latina stands to stop the Head Cheerleader.

"_Yo, Q, what the fuck is going on? Have you lost your bible thumping mind!"_

Quinn tries to walk past her second in command but the Latina isn't giving up so easily. Quinn has her mind going a mile a minute, she can't stop her thoughts. What exactly was going on Quinn is going to find out!

**Leave your thoughts and any concerns as a review! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, one and all, of my faithful readers. So I am truly sorry for taking so long. I don't want to bore you with any excuses so I'm just going to go straight into it! Read Review Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter I**

Chapter V

"_Q, what the fuck is wrong with you!"_

"_Don't you fucking ever talk about my girlfriend like that again."_

Quinn recoils from the gravely floor.

"_Wait, Q, Berry is your girlfriend, what about Lennox isn't she Berry's girlfriend. Damn that chick gets around; who the hell knew Berry had it in her."_

"_Santana you are not helping."_

The Head Cheerleader is pacing back and forth. Her white tumbling sneakers seem to become very worn down.

The Latina stands head-on in front of the Head Cheerleader.

"_Yo, Q, what the fuck is going on?" Have you lost your Bible-Thumping mind!"_

Quinn tries to walk past her second in command but the Latina isn't going to give up so easily.

"_Q, breathe what did Hobbs do to you—shit!"_

The Cheerleader ignores the implications of her best friend. The aggravation just becomes too much for the blonde. As she is about to fall to her knees in frustrations.

Arms encircle Quinn's slim waist and her down-trodden face comes to rest on strong shoulders.

"_Q, baby, it's going to be fine."_

With a whimper Quinn holds a vice-like grip onto the Succubus Vampire. The relief that flood that Blonde's mind could subside her for days. Just having Rachel anywhere near calms her down, it let's her know that just maybe they'll be okay, even though they haven't really started.

The lovely Latina just stares at the new couple she feels a presence o her left, none other than Lennox.

"_They are really great together."_

"_I'm so utterly confused and I need some damn answers because I hate feeling like Finnept."_

"_Relax S, just grab Q and leave, now."_

Lennox's calm cold voice sent shivers down the Latina's spine, she did as she was told and gravid a reluctant Head Cheerleader. Rachel quickly let's go and turns her back to Quinn as her fangs elongate with her irises shining white.

"_Little One you obviously have to feed. Not only you are dry mouthed for the energy from pulsating blood. Or is it that you need to feel the heat of sexual longing."_

Rachel takes a deep breath in trying to settle the knot that has become what used to be her stomach.

"_You know I cannot ever do that."_

With an exacerbated sigh and a sharp shove up in the night sky.

"_Stop being such a brat Little One, you know you have to feed. Do it on me like we've been doing for years." _

The Succubus Vampire hangs her head in despair. The racing thoughts of her carnal nature bring her to her knees growling out. She knows she needs it but can't get herself to make the same decision again hoping for a better version of events. But the Vampire can still clearly tell that doing such and hoping for a different result is the pure epitome of insanity.

"_I'm sure Q will understand! You obviously can't dual feed on a human, I know you aren't that self-involved Little One. Quinn won't let you go because of this, she honestly cares, I can see it in her eyes."_

A loud feral growl from Rachel's lips has a resounding effect to the ear drums of the other Vampire. Quick jump steps has Lennox pinned to the ground by a seething Succubus.

"_I would never do anything to hurt Quinn."_

"_Then what are you planning on doing? What affirmative action shall you be taking. Little One? You can't not feed, you'll desiccate slowly making you lose your mind in delirium. I will not stand by and let you suffer like that ever again Little One."_

With another grunt and roll of the eye Lennox continues

"_If she loves you like she says she does, she'll understand."_

Rachel balls up her fists, hissing out in frustration.

"_That's just the issue! I don't want her to deal with this extremely drawn out complicated situation."_

"_Listen to yourself Little One you aren't making any sense."_

A shrug of her, densely weighed down shoulders, Rachel rolls off of Lennox, laying on her back staring at nothing. Lennox rolls her eyes at Rachel's antics once again. This woman can very much act like a child of five years of age. Pulling out her phone, Quinn's number already programmed in, thanks to Facebook.

The phone rings all of two dial tones and an angry Latina with explicit words to share.

"_Escuche puta, digame que le hiciste a mi amiga Q, si no voy Lima Heights Adjacent on yo ass."_

"_S, calm down and pass the phone to Q."_

"_She's not really in a talking mood, no me escuchas?"_

"_Just put the phone to her ear."_

The Vampire waits a full 15 seconds before talking

"_Q please tell my stubborn Little One that she can feed on me. She's in all consuming exasperating pain and it's slowly killing her. She needs to feed but won't because she doesn't want to hurt you. So in conclusion will you please tell her she can feed on me?"_

A chocked and hoarse Quinn filters through the speakers in a chilly voice. Rachel on the ground freezing her in place.

"_Rae, you have to feed, I-I understand just please do this because I can't bare to lose you."_

A feral growl is the Succubus let's out. Her hunger slowly starts to take over. With fangs out and sexual energy emanating, white gleaming eyes pour into that of the other Vampires.

"_Just feed off of her already Rachel!"_

The last syllable of her name rings throughout as the Succubus takes a long step forward melding their lips together. She quickly pulls back to let out a hungry growl.

Her temperature rises as her body meshes with Lennox's already heating up body temperature. With a vice-like grip Rachel tears Lennox away from the phone toward her mansion. With their combined Vampire agility letting them fly through air without any resistance. Letting both just meld into the air, moving through atoms. Their Vampire anatomy giving them an advantage to make faster. To a human eye it is almost impossible to stop.

The cell phone upon the floor buzzes with Quinn's quaking voice. Bothe these cheerleaders happen to be at the near by park on the swings.

"_Rae? Rachel?"_

"_Q! They aren't there anymore. Now explain what is going on."_

"_Santana can't this wait?"_

The Head Cheerleader hops off the swing prepared to pace a hole into the sand. That is until Santana springs to action.

"_Oh, hell naw, Q. You ain't gonna start up with that shit again."_

Hands on her shoulder the Latina is able to stop the Head Cheerleader. The blonde needs to keep moving so that the drastic situations that threatened to take over her brain. This idea could very much send her over the edge.

"_Santana I can't, I just can't!"_

A stop and turn has the blonde with a head start of 10 feet. The Latina looks after her friend with shock. She just shakes her head, her crazy blonde friend. With Quinn running in circles, Rachel has Lennox pressed into her mattress. Rachel's tongue wetting the incision site. This is the one moment Rachel has full control of all her thoughts, emotions and her physical actions. Once she starts to feed all rationality goes out the window. This loss of control is what keeps Rachel up at night fighting with full force against her thoughts.

Lennox never questioned Rachel over her ritualized pre-coital precision exercise. When the Vampire Succubus feels like imparting this knowledge the older Vampire will gladly welcome it. Said Vampire can't complain about having to be Rachel's midnight snack. The girl knew how to pluck her strings into a romantic sonata. It's not like she just lies there and takes it. Her body does very much come alive underneath Rachel's fiery gaze and touch.

It always starts off the same but it never fails to surprise Lennox the emotions it evokes from her. The subtle flick of Rachel's tongue from her neck to her throat. How slowly and sexily she stares at her through glaring white irises against the contrast of her dark long eyelashes. With the final precision of the Succubus's lips on the Vampire that's when the mood completely changes.

Now that Rachel has finally gotten the taste of the sexual energy she let's go. The burden she keeps is holding within herself the aura that makes her irresistible. The very nature of a Succubus is to allure its prey. But being within humans and trying to stay as hidden as possible many Succubi have learned through the process of evolution to hide this emanating force that grasps people. Getting them to gravitate toward the Succubus without her ever having to do anything. It is something about the way the Succubus looks and the way she carries herself that usually brings you in. Every one has their own unique quality that become tenfold making people entranced. Although even when they are entranced it's not the immediate nail in their coffin. To the prey it seems as they come closer to the Succubus that of their own free will and that they do. Curiosity is one of the bigger downfalls of humanity that could lead to its extinction.

Because of this aura people horde around the Succubus but the actual power that the Succubus has is that of the sexual energy that the person emanates. The dilation of the pupils and the labored breathing makes the Succubus more powerful. They can feed without killing however it does become incredibly hard to stop. It is much like when a human is in the throes of sex not much is actually processed. With the sexual heat radiating the human can essential overheat causing the brain to shut down and the body to follow, this process is actually quite painless as the human can only really feel the pleasure they get from the Succubus.

This type of feeding also coincides with that of the feeding of a vampire. The blood sucking much has to do with the life force that like humans pumps through the vampires bodies. It keeps them in the best shape, but that is not the only thing Vampires feed for. They also bask in the fear that pumps the blood through the veins. The gush of adrenaline throughout the humans body is what gets a Vampire really going. This carnal fear is what gives them pleasure.

Rachel being from a Vampire Father and a Succubus Mother she has both these desires that don't usually come to ahead at the same time. With a very specific diet she is able to keep them very distant which helps her into keeping control and not randomly losing it. By Vampire and Succubus standards she is still a little baby. A baby that is forever 18, since that was at the age that she first fed on an alive human causing fear and panic within the eyes of a scared high school student. From being a Vampire that preserved her at that age, since that is when the gene from her father kicked in. Her parents were very careful when raising their one and only daughter. Unlike her Vampire side, Rachel's Succubus side has always been with her. But as a little baby Succubus all she needed to feed off of was attention and adoration. It wasn't till, like in many humans, puberty that her appetite turned sexual. That is by the time that she started needing more of a physical carnal interaction to feed.

The Succubus Vampire was lucky to have two great parents that helped her through all her changes since she was stuck in the middle of Lima, Ohio. This being a more closed off part of the country. Yet not everything is a fairy tale and Rachel doesn't like to talk much about it, but she lost a lot more than most people ever would in a life time.

**So? How did you guys like it? A little bit of back story and a clear up of Rachel's "Powers". If you need me to clear anything up mssg me or leave a review! As well as if you have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to let me know! Till next time friends.**


End file.
